Challenges, inspirations, and responses oh my!
by Leonas
Summary: A collection of scenes that I received in someway from other writers. They or may not be expanded on at a later date. Rated for safety.
1. Man out of the mirror

A little challenge from Silentmagi. He wasnted me to write a fred POV of his little random Man in the mirror erised. So this is my attempt.

Ontop of this, I challenged Valentine Meiken to do a scene. So check out His page for that. Also Check Silent's page for a challenge he recieved from Val. chapter 154 of magi's randomness.

"George, why do you continue to do this to yourself?" the soft voice of an unseen figured sighed as he floated behind his haggard twin. "This is not healthy." He couldn't understand why George kept doing this. Day after day just barely getting by. Staying In the past when everyone else was still moving on. Talking to himself in the mirror.

"George seriously if you would stop looking in the mirror and start actually listening to me we could both move on." He tried to reason with his twin. He had been trying to get through to him for months. Months of watch his poor brother slide down a spiral. He kept talking and trying to help, but his stubborn twin refused to listen. It was like he couldn't be heard. So with a sigh he watched as George described how he saw mom who for once didn't cry. "Even mom is able to move on. Why can't you George?"

Then George slammed his hand against the dresser and started ranting angrily. It wasn't the first time. The unseen twin just sighed. "My dear brother you really need to calm down. This outbursts aren't going to do anything."

However he was very much surprised when his wand was picked up by George. "George? What are you doing? George, Don't do anything stupid. Come on it will be alright. You are something. You just have to calm down and move on."

He could only watch helplessly as his brother took aim with his wand. Could only listen as he said he couldn't stand how the mirror reminded him of how alone he was, and that he would see him soon. The George said one last word. "Reducto"

"George don't! George! GGGEEEOOOOORRRGE!"


	2. Letter from somewhere

This was a secondary challenge by Silentmagi. Write a fic while listening to the song Somewhere Out There are on loop. Well this is what was inspired by that loop... Lots and lots of fluff.

Dear

I actually don't know how to start this,or even how to write what I want to say. It took everything I had just to pick up this scroll and start writing. I just hope that courage stays long enough to send this. I just wanted to write to you and say that I have always watched you. Not like that. I mean that I looked up to you. Watched as you always smiled despite how hard the world tried to steal away your smile. I watched as you took on the world all by yourself. I watched as you trained yourself beyond exhaustion just to stand back up and continue. Watched as you faked smiles to convince everyone you were alright. I have seen your true smile though. A smile that can light up even the darkest of days. You have been my bright star that I could only hope to make wishes on. I could only hope that you would notice me, or be my friend. That you would bless me with that smile of yours. However I know that your attention will always belong to another. I accepted this. However no matter how far apart our hearts are, or how lonely I might be, I will be happy for as long as we are still under them same sky. As long as you are in my world even many miles away. But even though i feel that way. Even if in the end it won't matter I still want to tell you something. I love you. Wow that felt good. I love you. In my heart of hearts I love you and always will I'm sure. I truly wish that love could see me through and bring me to our side, but I know just how far apart we are. I wish you luck in what you are doing. In all that you are doing. Now and in the future. Where ever you are in that great big somewhere.

With all my heart,

It doesn't matter

Naruto smiled as he read over the letter. It was old and worn by now from age and constant reading. It was one of his most precious possessions. He was more than a little confused when he first received the scroll. Who would even think about sending him a scroll? Let alone not sign it with their name? It couldn't be Sakura. After all he proclaimed his love for her and tried to date her constantly, and he couldn't think of any other girl who would be interested in him. He had looked up at the brightest star in the sky that night and wondered just who could have been so interested in him… who could love him enough to look for who he really was? He figure it out till long after his training trip with Jiraiya. However until the day that he found and married his new wife he kept reading the letter she wrote to him. He read it even now just because it was the catalyst that helped him discover the true love of his life, and brought them together. The prayer that saw them through.

He felt small and delicate yet strong arms wrap around his waist. "Naruto why do you still read that? It's embarrassing" His wife whispered in his ear and he could feel the blush burning her cheeks. "Please come back to bed."

He chuckles and rolled up the scroll before placing it back in the drawer and letting his beautiful wife drag him back to bed. As they settled under the sheets and into each other's arms Naruto couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as h whispered into his wife's ear, "You really do matter."

He could feel the blush heating up her face again and smiled even wider as she whispered back, "I know. I love you."

"I love you too." he replied before kissing her soft lips gently before letting her settle back down and snuggle into him as she fell asleep. He smiled softly as he watched her sleeping face. And couldn't help but feel that right here was a place where dreams really did come true. With that happy thought he let sleep take him as well as he wrapped his arms around his love and still couldn't believe it had taken a scroll to show him what really mattered.


	3. dark night, darker mind

Whther this is a direct response to Magi's misspells Ch9 One bad day? or just a really similiar story inspired by it could be up to debate. I wanted to try my hand at a darker storyline.

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. He stared deep into the fire that roared with life deep in the fireplace. The light and shadows of the fire playing across his face as he frowned in thought. It was late. Well past midnight. No one was up around now. Except for him. He had had one of those dreams again.

He had been having them for months now. First it was once every few days… now it was everytime he even thought of taking a nap. There were always key differences but they were all the same at their core. He was in a room having just killed someone or a group of someones and Hermione was there. That was where they were all the same. The room was usually either a classroom, a room in the dudgeon, or a room at the Dursleys. The deceased were a wider range of options. The Dursley's, Dumbledore, Ron, Snape, Luscious Malfoy, Draco, a few slytherins…. the list continued with little rhyme or reason. Not to mention the many ways they would die… Magic usually. A WIDE arrange of magic that left the results anywhere between pretty clean to… a room full of blood. Yet sometimes he used something other than a wand. A knife or a club usually… those tended to always be messy. Then there was Hermione. That part tended to be a bit more stable. It started with her be terrified of him. But after a few weeks she would just stare in wonder and confusion as if unsure what she just witnessed. It progressed from there until it got to where ti was now. For the past couple of weeks Hermione had been helping him kill his victims and they would a share a heated kiss. A kiss that only a few weeks ago he would force upon her lips. That's what got him most.

After he first had the dream back during history of magic when he fell asleep he had promised to protect Hermione from any and everything thing. His feelings about that had yet to change. He also never told her of his dreams. He could trust her with so much. She was his best friend. But, there was just no way he could tell her this. Not at all…

He sighed and leaned back in his chair taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. What could these dreams even mean? A few of the people he killed he could understand but several others he couldn't. If it was all to protect Hermione why would he kill Ron? Why would she join in in doing these horrible acts? And why did he find the image of her cutting Ron's throat open with a large predatory smile both hot and satisfying? The sorting hat said he could have fit into Slytherin. Dumbledore later said that he could have because he had some of Voldemort's power in him from his scar. What if it was corrupting him? What if he would later corrupt Hermione? No, no now he was clutching at straws. He REALLY needed sleep. Maybe if he was careful with his words he could seek advice from Hermione. He really needed her. Needed her logic and understanding. He also needed to protect her from any and everything. Including himself if need be.

He sighed heavily and got out of the chair and doused the fire. As he turned away he quickly did a double take. Lack of sleep was definitely getting to him. He could have sworn someone called his name from the fireplace as the fire died. It was such a loving and familiar voice. He shook his head. Yeah, bed was a must right now.


	4. The dark liones

A scene inspired by Magi's misspells Ch26 Dark lady Granger. Not so much the content as the title really.

Hermione had always been a thinker. She was someone who always had a plan, and despite all the setbacks that were likely to occur, or the difficulties she would face she always played the long game. Which is why she sat in her room after all the reward ceremonies and funerals… and smiled. Her plans were all coming together.

In all honesty it wasn't a plan she had expected to make. It was all because of that blasted hat. She had wanted to be a ravenclaw or even a slytherin if only to stick it to those purebloods and show them that she was more than witch enough to handle them at their own games. But no, oh no, the hat had decided she had the heart of a lioness and put her in gryffindor. Now just one glance across the table told her that the house of lions was not all clean and perfect. She could work with what she had. She just had wished to have been in a house that was a lot more knowledgable. But then she laid eyes on Harry Potter. Now she read a lot of books. Written a lot of plans. Had done a lot of soul searching. So she was more than easily able to read most people. See their inner thoughts through the most basic of actions. What she saw when she looked at Harry was a lot of anger and a certain kind of tiredness. Like he was always keeping his emotions under control and was growing sick of it. That combined with his fame made him a key component in her oldest dream. To rule the world.

Now she didn't want it to prove a point. Didn't have a bone to pick with the world or anything. Sure she had been picked on because of her teeth, or hair, or her bookishness. But that was at most a minor nuisance. Not worth raging at the world at. Punch someone in the face or hit them with a choice hex maybe. But rage? No, not at all. Their were people with much better reasons to than that. Like Harry for example, or Neville longbottom. She also didn't have a bad home life either. Her parents were very loving and supportive and she loved them. Infact she planned to give them very comfy lives in her new world order if they lived that long. You never know how long it will take to take over the world after all. She didn't have a deep hatred, or megalomania. She didn't want to show that she was better than everyone. None of those cliche bad guy reasons.

She wanted the world… just to see if she could. No more no less.

Now… now everything was moving. True it was had been at a grander scale than she had realized when she first started. They took down lord Voldemort himself along with his entire army of death-eaters and dark creatures. They also lost a lot of friends and allies. She wasn't heartless, it hurt going to all those funerals and seeing all those familiar faces in caskets. It just meant all the more that she unite the world through her harmless and rather generous means. Make Harry king of the world and make him her puppet. With the fall of Voldemort he was one step closer to being the head of England. It would still take some work and she would still need to guide him subtly but she was well on her way.

Now she couldn't do this alone. She realized this. So she recruited help. The first had been Ginny Weasley. She had been quite innocent and yet still tainted by her deeds during the second year. She had pulled the young girl aside and talked to her, revealing things slowly. It had helped that she had a small crush on her puppet. It also helped that while she planned to be the main puppeteer and mistress she was more than willing to share. Add in a bit of understanding and positive attention and she had her first personal minion.

The second had been Luna. She didn't so much choose her as was chosen by her. It was a very interesting set of circumstances. The Lovegood girl was very astute. She had her pegged as an overlady in training from day one apparently. Then almost immediately asked to join up. Which had thrown Hermione for a loop. Apparently Luna really wanted to get back at those who thought it was funny to poke fun at her, and what better way than to help someone take over the world. Hermione gave no arguments that day, and was very glad she hadn't because Luna was a very good advisor. She picked up on things that Hermione sometimes missed or thought of things that the young gryffindor didn't.

With Ginny being her hands and Luna being her eyes and ears Hermione's plans flourished. Of course she wasn't the only one that needed minions. Harry as leader of the world would need loyal retainers as well and not just the mistresses she brought to his bed. Thus stepped in Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. They were easy really. Harry did most of the work though she did push things along to help the two boys grow. And boy did they need to grow.

Ron had been a jealous youngest son that couldn't control his mouth. However his biggest, and arguably only, redeeming feature was his loyalty. For some reason no matter how bad things got, when the chips were down Ron stepped up. He was also had a small talent for strategizing. She had needed to cultivate that loyalty and goodwill between the boys. It wasn't easy. Ron still couldn't control his mouth sometimes. However now he was a loyal minion. he was also quite cute. Too bad he was probably very much straight. Especially since she was pretty sure Harry was bi, or at least curious, there was also pan, and demi to consider according to Luna.

Neville was slightly harder. She didn't see him as often. He had also been almost a complete nervous wreck in the beginning. All thumbs, no confidence. But he had potential. Especially at the end of that first year. He had stood up to them and stood his ground. He had the ability to be so much. A true second in command if not leader in his own right. That was something she had so wanted to bring out and with Harry's unknowing help had. Finally getting a wand that was properly attuned to himself had done wonders for him as well. Luna had shown a large amount of interest in him, though she had assured that he was likely willing to experiment. Which was always a good thing. You could never have too big a harem.

THough she had to admit to herself that including those two into the harem wouldn't be easy. Ron would likely not want to sleep with his best friend. Neville might be easier if he developed a crush for both luna and Harry since Luna was going to be one of her fellow mistresses. However she would need to explain to them why their was a harem. Either come up with a really good reason or tell them the truth. Truth be told most of those that joined her harem would be told when she determined they were deep enough and trustworthy enough not to betray her. However Harry could never be told. He would have to be kept in the dark. At least until he found out himself or figured out enough to confront her. Until then she would come up with some explanation to keep him satisfied.

Of course Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville weren't the only people she either allied with or guided secretly. Nor were they the only ones in her little harem and soon to be Harry' as well. She just needed to take a few more steps to finish up the foundation.

With Voldemort dead everyone was trying to move on. The ministry was kissing up to Harry who had plans to be an auror one day. But she could see it in his eyes that he just wanted to rest. To recuperate. She would give him that time as well as plenty of healing. In a rather intimate way if she could help it. First she would use Ginny to help encourage him to see herself and Luna more often. Also gently show him that she was a rather open girl. Helps that the three of them already had a relationship going and include a few of the other hopefuls on occasion. Start with the three of them. Slowly add in other girls that he might have interest in. Then introduce boys in. First Neville and others that are really close to him. Mmmm yes that should work nicely. It could take months to fully implement. But she was a patient woman. As more people joined in and Harry got confident again, they would work on their individual careers. Slight pushes from those in the know SHOULD help steer him up the ladder. Once he is head of the ministry Hermione would steer him to having good relations with other countries. Getting them under his sway… before absorbing them and then moving onto the opposition. Again it would be slow and not as bloodless as she would like it. However if all the cards were played right, and with more being added to her hand all the time, she could see her dream become a reality.

The hat had said she had the heart of a lioness. In the end it was right. And she just couldn't wait to see her pride grow.


	5. To tame a granger

This is both a response to Silent magi's misspells Ch30 Tricking 'mione AND an experiment on my own part. Wanted to see if I could do it. And I think I did.

Hermione turned another corner in her mad dash to get away. It had been like this or several hours now. This mad game of cat and mouse. She turned yet another corner and froze. It was a dead end. She ran up to the wall and turned left and right. But there were no doors. No turns. She was trapped. The turned back the way she came, but it was too late. It was already blocked.

"Luna. Why are you pursuing me like this?" She called to the other girl as Luna slowly stalked forward with a teasing smile on her dreamy face. Suddenly Hermione couldn't help but wonder if this is how that cat always felt when she was chased by that skunk Pepe le pew. "This isn't courtship. This is sexual harassment." She continued trying to press further into the wall.

"You don't believe that. If you did you would have asked for Mcgonagall's help. She was right behind Harry. You also would have gone to the classroom two doors down from us after I first sprang up on you instead of running to Harry in the first place. Even now you never went to a crowded area or a teacher. You just ran." The blonde girl said as she continued forward. "You weren't trying to escape. You were trying to make me work for it."

"No… I mean… why would…" the brunette tried to argue. But she found that she couldn't as Luna got right up on her. Pressing her into the wall with her body and putting an arm on either side of her. She had to admit… this was invigorating. She had wished Harry was a part of all this but…

"You would want that because you're not the type of girl who wants flowers and compliments. You want someone to pursue you and really want to be with you enough to chase you wherever you run. Someone who will take you in their arms and protect you. Harry fulfills the latter. I intend to fulfill the former. And I've now caught you." She explained leaning in slowly till their lips were on the verge of touching.

"H-how did you-"

"Know?" Luna finished with a giggle causing Hermione to nod. "Simple you're not the only one that can read in between the lines. And I'm much better at it." Before Hermione could respond Luna pushed their lips together.

This time Hermione didn't struggle. She let Luna have her way with the kiss and pressed her body closer to the other girl. Even let out a light moan when she felt those small gentle hands move to her hips. Oh yes. She did want the chase. To be cornered. She just hoped Harry wouldn't mind having two girls wanting to be with him. And if he indeed felt he had no future they would just have to make him want to live.

When Luna finally broke the kiss they were both left panting. When she finally caught her breath Hermione asked "Yes, you caught me. What will you do now?"

"Now you and me will work on Harry. We will give him something to live for and prepare him the best we can for his fight with the dark lord." Luna explained patiently her hands stroking Hermione's waist. "We might also want to pick up little Ginny. She seems to have taken a liking to Harry. There also seems to be something off about her. Like something is wrong. The three of us might be able to fix that."

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to include another girl. But then again Luna was in charge. And the little redhead was cute. "A-alright. That would be nice." Was all she said before Luna kissed her again. Maybe all of this wouldn't be so bad. Especially if it helped her best friend.


	6. The Fox den

Inspired by Silent magi's randoms Ch119 Last man standing (Same author different random collection... progress is progress). Strangely enough this was a challenge that was sent to Silentmagi. However I just wanted to take my own whack at it. So a whack and a new spin it recieved.

Hinata sat on a stool leaning on the counter of the bar. She stared into the eyes of her reflection on the other side. She noted the matching smile and couldn't help but feel giddy. Taking a sip from her tea cup she looked around the modest bar turned house. It had taken a while to convert the once lively nightclub into a place to live in. But it was a great place to lie low and raise the family she was trying to grow. Granted it would be slow going but they were making great progress.

It had started over a year and a half ago. Even now they didn't know why or how he did it, but Madara enacted a plan that somehow killed every person with a Y chromosome. Only one such person survived and that was solely by quick thinking and luck. That and a jutsu that was thought to be completely useless. It was only through a timely usage of Naruto's sexy jutsu that allowed him to survive when the man killing energy wave swept through all the elemental nations. That made him the last man on earth. That also meant that he was the only one that could help repopulate the world that had had only women. Hinata saw this and knew that it was the best chance to get with him, but she would have to share. Something she was willing to do. On her terms of course.

She turned completely around and leaned her back and arms on the bar loving the feel of cool metal and wood on her skin. Gone was the large bulky jacket. Gone were her clothes in general. All she wore was a lavender sports bra that strained against her breasts and a matching pair of panties. There were no use for clothes here after all. She sipped her tea again looking around at the handful of women sitting at tables talking or playing games. Each one showing varying degrees of pregnancy.

It had really stunned and worried everyone when Naruto disappeared shortly after Madara's self-defeat. The fool probably thought that his time-space shenanigans would save him. Well he was proven wrong quickly. The women of the nations had united to look for the blonde male. It was quite amazing what a large scale emergency could do. Infact there were no nations anymore. Just one big coalition of women working together. That wasn't to say everything was running smoothly, but without all the testosterone it was definitely doing better than before. But that was getting off track. No one suspected that shy little Hinata had squirreled away and confessed to the blonde demon container.

He had been so sweet that day. He had offered to stay hidden away with her and be loyal to just her. She was oh so tempted to let him do just that. However she couldn't do that in good conscience. Besides there were other women who would love to be the mother of Naruto's children, and not just to save the world. So she hid him away in a nightclub in a small town that was out of the way and helped him turn it into a modest home. She then started going out and looking into redirecting supplies and bringing certain women nearby to bring them to their little home. Sleeping genjutsus and drugs may have been involved, but it was for the greater good. Couldn't have anyone being able to track them down after all. Hinata went to other towns to shop and listen in to rumors and news in between her picking up of various women. Why did she do this? To help repopulate the world.

One of the first women she abducted was Sakura. Partly because Naruto had a crush on her and partly because she could teach her medical techniques that could help with childbirth. Shion was also one of the first to be picked up. Naruto had promised her after all. The list went on till a total of 10 women lived with her and Naruto. This had caused quite a stir… especially after Shion showed back up in the world with a baby. Then Koyuki. Sakura was getting ready to give birth too. However she was going to stay a bit longer. She had a small duty left to do. There was an experiment that Hinata had attempted that appeared to be bearing fruit. With the help of a willing volunteer Hinata had tried out the reverse sexy jutsu. Though they wouldn't know for a few more months if there would be any major complications, so far the results were promising. If things kept like this then other women with high enough reserves could become actually functioning men and keep the gene pool from shrinking. It also meant that she wouldn't have to wait as long for the second part of her plan to come into play. Once enough sons were born and enough women knew and used the reverse sexy technique she planned to isolate herself from the world and be with just naruto baring his children and giving him all the love she could.

Her eyes swept over the room of women again even as moans could be heard erupting from another room letting them know that naruto was blessing another woman with his seed. Seriously that man had some stamina. It took several women just to make him tired. It was quite a novelty really. To have a man that could pleasure and satisfy so many women. She smiled as she laid eyes the woman baring her child. Tenten looked so happy rubbing her stomach. Maybe she would change up her plans. After all one woman wouldn't be able to keep up with Naruto and it would be so cruel of her to leave him unsatisfied. That and she had grown use to playing with the various women. So many of them seemed to love having a woman's touch on their skin. Especially when Naruto was busy or had finally tired out. She had learned quite a bit that she still wanted to try out. So, maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be alone with Naruto. She would invite others to visit. After all when everyone had the ability to impregnate others Naruto wouldn't be as sought after except by those that cared for him. She wouldn't mind sharing then. She would care even less if he kept sharing THEM with HER as well. She giggled into her cup quietly. Oh yes that would be perfect. Oh so perfect. She really must talk to Naruto about this later when they had some private time.


	7. New pet 'fox'

This little number is inspired by Christopher Scott's nonsensical gallery chapter 1 Hinata's pet. The Original is one of my favorite's by him and while I did keep an element or two this is my twist on the idea. I DO HIGHLY suggest reading not only the original but the entirely gallery as well as checking his other material. It is well worth the time. Now without further ado please enjoy.

Hinata Hyuuga was lost.

The little heiress looked around for her caretaker but he disappeared in the crowd. She clutched a collar in her hands. Her father had let her go into town to pick out a pet. She had been doing well in the Juuken recently and was getting ready to enter the academy so her father thought she deserved a small reward. Oh she had been so excited in the beginning. However, then she lost sight of the caretaker after looking into a shop window.

As she looked about worried out of her young mind she heard a whispered conversation.

"Have you seen the fox brat?"

"Just earlier. Stupid thing tried to get into my shop so I chased it out. Think it headed into one of the training areas in the woods"

A fox? Weren't those the cute little animals that were really clever and had the cute little bark? Oh maybe she could find it and make it her pet. She had never seen one before but it couldn't be so hard to find right?

It wasn't that easy. It took a bit of time for the little girl to find the woods. However when she entered it wasn't hard to spot the ball of orange and yellow curled at the base of a tree. She approached slowly and as quietly as a 6 year old could not wanting to spook the… not so small… animal?

When she got close enough she saw that it looked very much like a boy with blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit. Was this not the fox everyone was mentioning? She leaned in to get a closer look and saw the boy's face and realized two things.

First was that she knew this boy. Not too long ago he had saved her from some bullies. She had wanted to thank him afterward but had been unable to. Her care taker at the time and said that she shouldn't interact with… it. She had always thought the phrasing weird. Why call the boy an it? And why couldn't she approach him? He had saved her so he couldn't have been a danger to her.

Then there was the second thing she noticed. Three marks on either side of his face. They had to be whiskers. It was common knowledge that people didn't have whiskers. Only animals had them. So that means it had to be a fox. Which means the fox had saved her that one time. That means there was only one way to repay the kind hearted animal. She was going to make him, it certainly looked like a him, her pet and take care him forever and ever.

With a nod of determination she reached out and ran a small delicate hand through the soft fur on the fox's head. It was so soft and silky. He certainly seemed to like that giving a soft purr as she pet his head. She then ran her fingers over his whiskers and the purring got louder. She giggled to herself as she gently pet her pet to be. Now she just needed a way to make it official so no one could take her pet away from her. Didn't her father say that important things were determined by the Hokage? Maybe he could help…

SHe was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the fox stir under her gentle strokes. She looked down and her white eyes might brilliant blue ones. It then opened its muzzle and barked out, "Hello:"

Now Hinata was a little excited as she saw the little, well not really little, fox kit start to wake up, She was very surprised when it spoke. Not bark but speak. Foxes could talk? "You can talk?"

The fox blinked up at her. It looked a little confused at her words. "Yes I can."

Hinata felt her face light up as he confirmed that he was talking. BEST! PET! EVER!

The little foxed kept that confused look on it's face. Who knew foxes were so expressive? "Um, I'm sorry I don't want to be rude but is there something you want?"

Hinata gave a little squeek as she realized she was being very rude. Even if it was a fox, you shouldn't stare and not explain yourself. "I'm sorry. I had spotted you under this tree and recognized you. You saved me once. And I wanted to pay you back."

The fox's eyes widened in it remembered her. That thought filled her with such joy which only increased when she heard it say, "Oh right. I haven't seen you around since then. I'm glad to see that you are safe." It even gave her a small little smile. Oh it was so cute.

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up and smiled back. "Thank you. And to pay you back I wish to take you home and take care of you."

"What?" was the fox's intelligent response.

"I want to take you home." Hinata repeated and giggled. "I want to take care of you for saving me. Let you stay at my house. Feed you. Keep you safe."

The little blonde fox stared at her in shock and awe. This was further cemented when it asked "Really?"

"Yes really." Hinata replied enthusiastically, finding the fox's antics adorable. Then a thought struck her. If it could talk then maybe it already had a name too. Not to mention that she never properly introduced herself and that was very rude. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Whats your name?"

"Oh, Its Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto… may I call you Spike?"

"Umm... sure?"

"YAY!" Hinata cheered then hugged the fox rubbing her cheek against his. Then she stopped and straightened up. "Oh thats right. We need to talk to the Hokage so that no one can take you away from me. He can make it official."

The fox's eyes seem to refocus at he perked up at her suggestion looking a little excited. "Alright than let's go see Jiji."

Jiji? The fox knew the Hokage? No more importantly, it knew the Hokage that intimately? Well the man was very grandfatherly, and if the fox went into town like the whispering men hinted at it was possible that the Hokage knew the fox. With a nod to herself the young girl stood up and with a smile helped the fox up and while still holding it's front paw, animals didn't have hands, she took off to the Hokage tower with her soon to be new pet fox in tow.

As they made their way through the village Hinata ignored the stares of surprise that the people gave them in passing. She was far too excited to notice such unimportant things.

When they reached the tower the little fox suddenly decided to take the lead and she found herself almost being dragged up the steps towards the hokage's office. People shouted and told them, or more specifically Spike to stop. They were ignored as they practically barrelled through the door of the office. Hinata gently closed it behind them before turning toward the leader of the village.

The elderly Hokage smiled at them as they entered as if a fox busting open his door and into his office was an everyday occurrence. One that he expected and enjoyed. Then again as far as far as the young heiress knew maybe it really was.

"Jiji!" THe blonde called smiling widely. "Hinata here has business with you."

"Oh does she now? Well then come on and tell me how I can help you." the old Hokage said with a grandfatherly smile.

Hinata was very hesitant to walk forward and talk to the Hokage now that she was here. She may have been happy to find a new pet, but she was still shy at heart. However she felt Spike squeeze her hand reassuringly and with a deep breathe approached the large desk, even as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Umm well you see Hokage sir, I wish to take Spike here into my home and take care of him." She said holding up the collar that her father gave her to put on her pet when it was official. "And was hoping you could help make it so no one could take him from me."

She watched as the kind smile disappear from the wrinkled face before her as he stared at the collar. Did she do something wrong? He seemed upset. Was she bothering him with something too trivial? She thought it was a good idea.

"Naruto you know what she is asking for correct?"

"Yes Jiji. She let me know before hand. If she wants to have me under her roof, and take care of me then I would really like that."

The Hokage kept his frown as he pulled out a piece of paper and started reading over it. She hoped that it was a thoughtful frown and not a disappointed one. She really wanted spike to live with her. She intently watched the older man as he placed the paper on the desk.

She watched as he sighed, and then smiled kindly to her. "Right then can I get your names please? For the document."

"Hinata Hyuuga." she said feeling excited again. This was really happening.

When her name was followed by silence she turned around, and saw that her new pet to be was grumbling to himself. SHe blinked and stared at him. She felt her lips pout a bit until he turned and looked at her. She really wanted this to happen.

The fox turned away from her in order to look at the Hokage. His face was turning a little red. Maybe he was embarrassed at being stared at? "Naruto Uzumaki." was all he said.

"Naruto 'Spike' Uzumaki." Hinata corrected. She wanted the name she was going to call him on the document. It was official after all.

The third Hokage chuckled as he filled out the paper. Then he turned the paper around and pushed it along with a pen towards the young hyuuga.

"Alright now Hinata if you would sign this. And remember if you do go through with this neither of you can back out of this, and no one can get rid of this."

"That was the point wasn't it Jii?" The blonde said which caused the bluenette to nod in agreement before signing her name on the document. Officially giving her a pet to love and care for.

"Alright, Hinata, That's all. Congratulations on your new pet... fox, Please make sure to treat him well."

Hinata bounced up and down in sheer happiness. Yes! she got her pet fox and no one could take him away from her. So excited was she that she barely registered her new fox confusedly asking, "Wait what?".

When she turned around with a large smile on her face she noticed the poor thing looking shocked and confused. However the implications didn't even occur to her young excited and overjoyed brain as she practically skipped over to her new pet and secured the collar around his neck.

She was going to have to alter the nametag so that it said "Naruto Spike Uzumaki" instead of just "Spike".

As soon as the collar was in placed Hinata wrapped her arms around her pet's neck and started rubbing her cheek against his. She thought she heard him start to say something but she loved the feel of the rubbing too much. Not like he said much after she started petting his fur again. Infact he stopped saying anything and started purring like he did before.

"It's okay now Spike. I'll take good care of you. You helped me now I'm going to train you, and feed you, and wash you, and groom you." She said trying to sound reassuring as she continued petting taking great joy out of hearing the fox purr.

They stayed like this for a time until she heard the Hokage say "Hinata why don't you take… Spike home so that he might get use to it."

Hinata perked up at the suggestion and then nodded enthusiastically. She did need to do that. She could cuddle the fox later. She stopped her petting and started pulling away when Spike started to whine. She couldn't help but giggle. "Come on spike. Let's go to your new home. I can pet your fur there. And maybe give you a proper brushing."

With that she took his paw in her hand again and started leading her pet out of the room and then to his new home. Daddy was going to be so proud. Not only did she find a pet all on her own but she took care of everything without his help. She couldn't wait to see his face. Maybe she could even take Spike to the academy with her. They allowed pets right?


End file.
